I Just Know
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Why did Martha take such a fast liking to Lex in the beginning? Perhaps she saw something only a mother could. [complete]


Disclaimer – Don't own Clark and Lex any more than I own Tom and Jason.

Author's Notes – I always wondered what Martha meant during the episode 'Cool' when she referred to Lex as being nothing but generous, if not a little arrogant and strange. Considering it was only the 4th episode of the first season I'm not sure how she came to consider him strange or like him so much so quickly, so here's my take on how.

Summary – Why did Martha take such a fast liking to Lex in the beginning? Perhaps she saw something only a mother could.

-o-

I Just Know

Martha

-o-

"Sweetheart, the Luthors have sold out anyone who's ever trusted them. They don't know what it means to keep their word."

Looking at my husband and halfway tempted to drop that stupid carburetor on his foot, I am getting very tired of him combining Lex and Lionel into one person. "They is Lex's father, not him. Be honest, you've never seen him be anything but generous. Arrogant and a little strange, yes, but he's been a good friend to Clark. We have to at least hear him out."

"Why?" Because despite how hard he tries to hide it, he's a good kid. And despite how hard you argue it we're still drowning in debt.

"Because we need options, Jonathan. Our home is on the line, our farm." When this only earns me a skeptical look I heave a sigh. "He's a good kid Jonathan and you're judging him not on things he's done, but on what his father's done. That's not fair to him."

"And how may I ask do you know he's such a good kid?"

-o-

(4 days ago…)

"Two and half cups of flour, two tablespoons of sugar." Reaching for the needed ingredients, I wonder absently if I should be making two pies instead of one. Knowing Clark he'll have this one finished off before dinner and that's- "Lex." Jumping back in surprise I barely keep hold of the container of flour.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Letting himself in through the screen door and for the first time as far as I've seen dressed casually in dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt he apologizes again.

"It's alright, I just didn't hear you pull up." Setting the flour down and wiping my hands on the nearest dishtowel, I suppose it's a good thing Jonathan's gone to Metropolis for the day; I doubt he'd take Lex's sudden drop in well. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Clark could come out and play." Smiling in amusement he suddenly reminds me a lot of my son and much less of the businessman that I know he is.

"I'm afraid he's gone to Metropolis with Jonathan. Something of a father son outing." One which is long overdue after last week's battle about playing football. Though I can't say I'm not a little relieved Clark decided against continuing it in the end. It's not that I don't trust him, I do, it's just the thought of someone finding out accidentally, the thought of us losing him over some little mistake. It's terrifying.

Actually looking rather disappointed, his posture slumps ever so slightly as his smile fades. Did he really want Clark to go out and play? I thought he was just joking, but from his behavior it would seem that he really was looking for some company. "Well that's good. Clark mentioned that they had been arguing over his playing football and it's good they worked things out." Clark mentioned that to him? "Well I'll just go, um sorry to have bothered you."

"You don't have to leave Lex." Wow where did that come from? Oh but look at him, he looks positively sad.

Pausing, hand resting on the door now, he raises a curious eyebrow.

"You're welcome to stay and have lunch if you like. Lord knows you must be bored if you're coming over to ask if Clark can come out and play. Plus with both of them gone I don't really have anyone to talk to."

"I'm not sure I'd make the best company. I'm not very good at small talk."

"I'm sure that's not true. You must have attended hundreds of parties over the years, you would have had to make small talk there. Plus you manage well enough with Clark it seems."

Laughing and removing his palm from the screen door, he shakes his head. "I hate to tell you but I spent most parties during my youth hiding in coat closets and Clark, well Clark talks constantly once you get him going so I really don't have to say very much." Clark talks constantly? My Clark? The moody teenager who usually just eats and runs? Well that's…wait-

"You hid in coat closets?"

"Reading comic books I might add." He must be making this up. But why would he? What's more why would he be telling me this? Has he told Clark this?

Leaving the unfinished pie crust for the moment, I move to the fridge and retrieve some lunch meat. "What comic books?"

"'Warrior Angel'." Can't say I ever heard of that one.

"I see." Beginning to fix him a sandwich despite him never truly excepting the invitation to stay for lunch, chances are if I can keep him talking he won't even notice. About to mention that I have a hard time picturing Lex Luthor sitting in a closet reading comic books I suddenly stop myself as I realize I've no real reason to feel that way as I barely even know him. I'm doing exactly what Jonathan does, I'm confusing him with his father. Lex must me barely twenty four, if even that old, why shouldn't he have read comics as a child and shied away from intimidating and boring social events. "Do you collect comics?"

"Not many. Only 'Warrior Angel' really. It's kind of silly I suppose." Suddenly seeming a bit embarrassed, he clears his throat and rubs his neck, both clearly nervous habits.

"It's not, Jonathan collects comic books." Oh how he'd love to know I shared that. Smiling as this seems to perk the boy up a bit, I continue, "I don't think I've heard him mention 'Warrior Angel' before, but we have several boxes of 'X-men' and something called 'ThunderCats'. He used to read them to Clark when he was little."

"Is that right."

Placing his sandwich down on the table and gesturing for him to have a seat, I move back to the fridge retrieving the milk. With any bit of luck he won't realize I've poured him a glass until it's in front of him much like the sandwich. "So do you have any other hobbies besides comic book collecting?"

Sitting down where I'd directed him to, he takes a small bite of his food. "Cars. Well driving them I suppose, not so much the mechanics of them."

"You should be more careful when you drive. These roads twist and there's no warning signs because most everyone around here knows where all the bends are. Well that and they don't go sixty miles an hour." Unable to keep the stern tone from my voice I place the glass of milk down beside his hand. Even though I know Clark is fine and really Lex got the blunt of the injuries, that little accident his first day here could have been avoided had he been more careful.

Looking a little like a scolded child now, his head is lowered slightly. "I know. I suppose I just like the speed. I never could run very fast as a kid because I had asthma, so I guess I try to make up for it now with fast cars."

"It's a good way to get yourself hurt."

Pausing in any response he had ready, he seems genuinely confused for a moment. What did I say? Just about to ask if he's alright his response finally comes in a soft and fairly odd tone, "I'll try to be more careful." If I didn't know better I'd say he was actually touched that I just scolded him. And here I thought Clark was odd.

"Good."

-o-

(Present…)

"What?" Suddenly realizing Jonathan's looking at me expectantly, I shake myself out of the memory slowly, still seeing the touched look on his face at knowing someone was concerned about his safety.

"I said how do you know he's such a good kid?"

"A mother just knows."

The End


End file.
